This invention is in the field of trash compactors and is more specifically directed to a trash compactor for use in compacting trash having low-level radiation such as floor sweepings, paper, wood particles and the like from a nuclear power plant. Regulations of the Nuclear Regulatory Agency require that trash materials having even a low level of radiation be disposed of in a safe manner which will not result in the dispersement of the radioactive material into the environment. Such materials are usually compacted in plastic bags and buried at a secure site. Disposal of such materials has been quite difficult in the past due to the fact that the materials such as floor sweepings contain large quantities of light materials such as dust, dirt and small paper scraps which can be easily airborne and dispersed into the environment if compacted by conventional compacting equipment. Prior procedures for disposing of such low-level radioactive waste, such as in U.S. Pat. No. 4,008,658, have not proven to be entirely satisfactory for a variety of reasons. Many of the prior known procedures have been quite time consuming in operation and labor expensive so as to create a substantial economic burden. Other prior known devices are those of U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,000,295; 2,607,435; 3,377,945; 3,353,478 and 2,605,697.
Therefore, it is the primary object of this invention to provide a new and improved trash compactor.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a new and improved trash compactor capable of compacting lightweight low-level radioactive materials without any discharge of dust or other lightweight portions of such materials into the atmosphere.
Achievement of the foregoing objects is enabled by the preferred embodiment of the invention which comprises a base frame on which a rectangular plywood trash container box is positioned. A plastic liner bag is provided on the interior of the box for receiving the trash materials to be compacted which may already be loosely held in other plastic bags or may be simply loosely deposited in the container. First and second vertical guide standards extend upwardly adjacent each end of the trash container for vertically guiding a rectangular hollow piston member attached to the upper ends of first and second hydraulic cylinder rods having their head ends attached to the base frame. Upon actuation of the hydraulic cylinders, the rectangular piston is moved downwardly along the vertical standards to be matingly positioned in the trash container for compacting the contents thereof.
The rectangular piston has an end face plate which directly engages the trash materials within the container to effect the compacting function thereof. A plurality of suction apertures are provided about the side and end edges of the rectangular piston upwardly from the end face plate with the suction openings being connected to manifold members on the interior of the rectangular piston. The manifold members are connected by flexible hose connectors to a vacuum source so that suction is continuously applied to the suction openings. Additionally, the rectangular piston includes rubber-like flap sealing members attached to its peripheral surface immediately upward of the suction openings with the rubber flap sealing members being dimensioned to engage the side and end walls of the trash container. When the piston moves downwardly, the rubber-like seal members engage the container and the suction applied to the suction openings assures that any dust or other lightweight loose particles dislodged by the compacting operation of the piston on the trash materials is sucked into the manifold and thence conveyed to a disposable filter box having an absolute filter in which all of such materials are trapped.
One side and both ends of the trash container box are engaged by fixed frame members on the base frame for preventing the outward bulging of such sides and ends during the movement of the piston downwardly into the container for compacting the materials in the container. Additionally, a plurality of pivotal restrainer arms are mounted on the piston and support a restrainer plate brought into engagement with the remaining side of the container box as the piston moves downwardly so as to prevent outward bulging of the remaining side of the container box. However, upon upward movement of the piston to its elevated position, the restrainer plate engaging the remaining side completely clears the trash container so that it can be easily removed from the base frame by a forklift or the like moved into position adjacent the side of the container previously contacted by the restrainer arm members.
A better understanding of the preferred embodiment of the invention will be achieved when the following detailed description is considered in conjunction with the appended drawings in which like reference numerals are used for the same parts as illustrated in the different figures.